


A Lil Showmance

by Southerner_holby



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Connor is in the ensemble of Hamilton on Broadway.Kevin works backstage.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Opening night

Connor awoke at 8am in his small New York apartment. He wasn’t needed at the theatre yet, so he arranged to meet Nabalungi outside before going in together. There was no doubting that he was nervous, if not terrified, but he tried not to show it. 

After walking to the theatre, which was only a few streets away from his apartment, he grabbed a coffee and waited outside stage door. 

The streets were already crowded with businesswomen and men hurrying to get to work. He looked towards the blue sky and took a deep breath. This was probably going to be the most important day of his life. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a girl, who he assumed to be Nabalungi, singing Satisfied, quickly walk around the corner. He looked down from the sky and there she stood, looking stressed. 

“How can you be singing already? I never sing outside of rehearsals because I hate listening to my own voice!” He exclaimed, opening the door for her. 

“I’m stressed I’ll forget my lines! You’re lucky you’re in the ensemble so if you mess up no one will notice!” She replied, going to sign them both in while he stood behind her. 

“You, my dear, are forgetting that I’m also understudy George.”

“Yeah, but you won’t have to go on for a while for him, I’m sure Michael won’t get ill that soon. Anyway, let’s try to enjoy opening night without stressing too much.”

“I think we’ve already failed at that,” he replied, following her into the auditorium. The rest of the cast were already there warming up, so they joined in attempting to be inconspicuous. 

“Hi Nabalungi! We need to go through a few things if that’s okay?” The stage manager, Ruby, approached them both. 

While Nabalungi and Ruby were talking, Connor looked around the theatre. He had been there every day for weeks rehearsing, but today it looked different. Today was his opening night of Hamilton on Broadway after the most recent cast change. 

“Connor?” 

He turned to see Ruby and Nabalungi staring at him. 

“Yep?” he smiled. 

“Come and meet Kevin…” she said, leading him up onto the stage and in the wings. “He’ll be sorting all of your quick changes, and he’ll be turning you into King George when Michael’s off.” 

“Kevin? This is Connor, the understudy King George.” As they approached him, he turned around and smiled at them.

“Hi Kevin, it’s nice to meet you!” He shook his hand, noticing how brown and sparkly his eyes were.

Kevin didn’t say anything, he just smiled brightly. Damn he had a cute smile. 

Failing to notice how long they had been shaking hands for, they heard a shout from stage saying they were going to run Satisfied. 

“I should probably…” Connor said, pointing to the stage, and off he went. 

Every time the choreography would cause Connor to turn towards the wings, he noticed Kevin miming and slightly copying the routine, which made him smile. 

The next time he turned towards the wings, he noticed another man leaning against the wall with Kevin. 

“Hey Kev!” It was Arnold arriving from front of house to snoop. 

“Hey! How is everything front of house? Ready for tonight?” 

“Yep! I was bored so thought I’d come hang out with you.” He stopped when he noticed Nabalungi singing on stage. 

“Dude” he hit Kevin’s chest lightly with the back of his hand, “who’s that?” He pointed not very subtly towards her. 

“Oh, that’s Nabalungi, she’s the new Angelica.” 

Arnold gawped for a while, his mouth widening as she continued singing. 

The number soon ended, and Connor went to find his dressing room. On the way, it was safe to say he got very lost. He was looking for room 17, but somehow ended up at room 30. 

Just then, an angel appeared in the form of Kevin Price. 

“Kevin, hi, erm, do you know the way to room 17? I’m a bit lost.” He smiled up at him through his ginger fringe in embarrassment. 

Kevin smiled and said timidly “yeah, sure, it’s just this way.” 

Connor followed Kevin for a few seconds in silence through the small corridors of the theatre. It amazed him how anyone could find their way in this place. 

“Thanks, by the way, for sorting my quick changes and stuff.” He knew it was a stupid thing to say, it was Kevin’s job after all, but he wanted Kevin to know he appreciated him. 

As expected, Kevin laughed in reply. “It’s my job.” 

“I know, but it must be a bit boring!” he replied, and immediately regretted his choice of words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t find it boring. I’m not the most confident person in the world so it means I get to be involved in theatre without being too stressed. I don’t really like being the centre of attention.” He smiled. 

“Seriously though,” Connor replied, “thank you. We couldn’t do what we do without people like you.” Connor stared at him for a little longer than was necessary, but he would say it was an appropriate amount of time to be staring at someone you admired. 

They eventually approached the door with the number 17 on it, and Connor was slightly disappointed that this interaction was over. 

Kevin smiled timidly again. “Well, break a leg.”

Connor walked in and saw that the other members of the male ensemble had already decorated their mirrors and put things on their desks, and Connor took the last remaining seat in the corner by the window. He was closest the fridge and kettle, which he assumed was a gift from God, and looked in the mirror. 

For the first time since getting to the theatre, it dawned on him that tonight was his opening night, his Broadway debut, and he was absolutely terrified. He took a deep breath and put a card on his desk that Nabalungi bought for him. It made him smile. 

Over the tannoy, he was called back to the stage for a pep talk before they all had to get ready. 

Kevin was rushing around backstage, desperately trying to find a missing prop that had gone walkabout. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, and subsequently he crashed into Connor and caused him to fall to the floor. It looked like something from the most dramatic play ever, and it almost happened in slow motion. 

Kevin was absolutely terrified that he had injured Connor, meaning he wouldn’t be ready for his Broadway debut. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Let me help you.”  
He reached down for Connor’s hand, which the other boy gratefully took. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” Connor smiled. 

“That was completely my fault! Do you need a doctor? Or a coffee? You could have been injured and had to miss the show! Please let me make it up to you!”

“Kevin, calm down.” Connor put a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “I’m okay, I promise. It was an accident. You don’t need to make it up to me, I should have been looking  
where I was going.” 

“I really am sorry. I’ll let you get on.” Kevin walked away, leaving Connor to head to the stage. 

After his first performance in Hamilton, he returned to his dressing room and found a card and box of chocolates from Kevin. 

‘Sorry for almost killing you. You were amazing tonight x’ 

Connor looked everywhere for Kevin, determined to say thank you, but he was nowhere to be seen.


	2. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor unexpectedly has to go on for George.   
> Kevin helps to calm him down.

Three weeks passed very quickly with everything going smoothly so far for Connor in the ensemble of Hamilton. He awoke to the sun beaming in through the blinds of his flat. It was midday. He often woke up at this time after going to bed late because of the evening shows and taking a while to wind down once he got home.   
He rolled over towards his bed side table, turning away from the sun which his eyes were extremely grateful for. 

One missed call from Ruby. Oh bother. 

Hesitantly, he rang her back. 

“Hi, thanks for ringing me back. Michael’s got food poisoning so you’re on for George. Can you get to the theatre as soon as possible?”

“What? Yeah, of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can”. 

Ruby hung up first.

No no no no no! Connor’s head was all over the place. He thought he wouldn’t be on for George for months yet. 

He hurried out of bed, quickly getting dressed and trying to look vaguely presentable, grabbing an apple to eat on the way to the theatre as he rushed out of the door.   
He didn’t remember his journey to the theatre, he was pretty zoned out and terrified, hardly noticing anyone around him on the pavement. The lyrics were going round and round in his head, and he quickly got them muddled up, which stressed him out even more. He headed straight to his dressing room, not noticing anyone walking past him, sat down and shut the door. 

All he could hear was the busy street outside, and he started going through the songs again. 

It was as if no time had passed at all, but apparently it had because his panicking was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. 

“Yep?” He yelled, hoping it wasn’t someone irritating. 

Kevin appeared timidly at the door with a wig and costume in hand. 

“Sorry to bother you, I just thought I’d leave these here for later, so you don’t start getting stressed about where they are.” 

Connor smiled at Kevin’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you” *heart eyes*. 

Once he had laid the costume out on the armchair in the corner, he turned and looked at Connor, who still looked mildly panicky. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked after a short silence. 

Connor smiled. “Absolutely terrified”. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be amazing”, Kevin smiled brightly, which made Connor relax slightly. 

“Oh, Ruby wanted you on stage to go through everything again” He said on his way out, waving. 

Connor just nodded, taking a deep breath and heading to the stage. They spent a while working on the all-important walk and getting the lyrics right. 

Kevin was stood at the side of the stage pretending to arrange some props and costumes. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Nabalungi appeared next to him, frightening him half to death. Kevin looked at her with wide eyes. 

“What? Absolutely not. I was just… just watching. He’s good.” 

Nabalungi replied abruptly. “He is, and you’re blushing” she pointed out. As quickly as she appeared, she then evaporated into thin air, allowing him to resume his blushing. 

Just then everyone began rushing from the stage to get ready for the show. He had to get a few of the ensemble members ready before Connor, George isn’t on until about 20 minutes in, so they had time. 

After getting them ready, he headed to Connor’s dressing room where he found him going over his lines… again. 

He knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to startle him. 

Connor exhaled. “Am I glad to see you, I was starting to worry you weren’t coming”. 

Kevin laughed. “Not a chance. Let’s get you ready.”

Once he had finished putting on the wig, Connor laughed slightly at how ridiculous he looked. 

“Thank you, Kevin,” he looked at him in the mirror. 

“Your Highness”, Kevin bowed, making Connor laugh even more. 

As Kevin retreated out the door, Connor started to breathe heavily, something he always did when he was nervous, and it always made him feel faint. Brilliant. 

It was almost time, and Connor was nowhere to be seen. Kevin was sent to look for him, but he wasn’t in the dressing room. Running along the corridors, he checked every cupboard and dressing room until he found him sitting in a darkened room going through his lyrics. 

Frightened of startling him, Kevin just stood there awkwardly hoping Connor would notice him. He didn’t. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, Connor?” 

This caused Connor to jump slightly. 

“Is, um, is everything okay?”

Connor looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit stressed that’s all. I didn’t think I’d have to go on this early for George”. 

Kevin bent down to Connor’s eye level, hesitantly putting his hand on his knee. 

“Connor, I’ve seen how talented you are. Please calm down, you’ve got this,” 

He stood back up and offered Connor his hand. “Your Highness”. Connor smiled, gratefully accepting the help. 

Pulling him up, they were suddenly very close, and neither of them knew what to do. 

After a few very long seconds, Kevin became flustered. “I, um, should probably, um, go back to the stage”, and he speed-walked away, leaving Connor wondering what on earth just happened. 

Following him, Connor arrived in the wings just in time. Ruby all but shoved him onto the stage. “Good luck!” Kevin shouted as loud as he dared without being heard by the audience. 

Connor’s rendition of “You’ll Be Back” left Kevin bedazzled. He could hardly believe what he was watching. The grace with which he entered the stage, despite being shoved on, was incredible, and Kevin thought he made a perfect King George. 

It was as though he blinked, and the song was over. As Connor strutted offstage, Kevin beamed at him in awe of what had just happened. 

Without thinking, Connor walked straight over to Kevin, who was leaning on a table. 

“How was I, was it okay?” Connor asked, worried that he had done an awful job at being king. 

“Connor, you were amazing… your highness”, he bowed like earlier, and Connor laughed quietly. 

He joined Kevin leaning against the table. “Thank you, for before, for making me go out there.”

“Did you really think I’d let you miss your cue? My job is literally to get you ready for the show!” Kevin laughed. 

“Anyway, I forgot to thank you earlier, so thank you.” 

IS THIS A MOMENT? Kevin’s head was screaming, but he was trying so hard to play it cool that he nearly fell of the table, making him blush a shade of purple Connor hopefully wouldn’t be able to see in the darkness of the wings. 

Some more singing and slutty dancing with leaflets later, the show was over. 

Kevin stayed behind to do some tidying, plus he liked the late nights on the subway when it was quieter, and less people would be breathing in his personal space.

When he thought the theatre was empty (he wasn’t a huge fan of people) he made his way out to the foyer. To his horror, almost the whole cast were there having drinks, Connor included. 

He tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone, hoping he could somehow be invisible and speed walk his way out of the building. 

However, he quickly heard Connor say his name, forcing him to turn around and face a very tipsy Connor McKinley.

“Kevin!” he shouted, trying to do an impression of a sober person. When he arrived at where Kevin was standing, next to the doors, he almost fell into him, causing Kevin to catch him. 

“I, I forgot to say, thank you for tonight, you really are the best!” he said jollily, Kevin wondered how on earth he was still able to string a sentence together. 

“Will you come out for drinks? We’re going to the cluurrrbbb”, and to Kevin’s horror the other boy started dancing. 

“Sorry, I need an early night, and clubs really aren’t my thing.” Kevin laughed, desperately wanting to leave. Drinks always made him embarrass himself. 

“Ooohhhh, okay then, maybe some other time we could go for a quiet drink, just the two of us?” he slurred again, leaning on the wall in a last attempt to remain vertical, making Kevin wonder whether he was actually being serious. 

Kevin smiled a little. “I might hold you to that”, and he walked out the building leaving Connor bewildered. 

As Kevin walked towards the subway station, he knew Connor wouldn’t remember that conversation in the morning, but a tiny part of him hoped that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I haven't posted anything recently, university exams got in the way!  
> Stay safe everyone! x


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is reminded of what he said to Kevin the night before.

The morning after, Connor woke up with no memory of how he got back to his building, let alone up the stairs and through his front door! His head was pounding and he couldn’t bring himself to get up, despite knowing he had a show that night. 

“Morning Princess, Kevin would like to know how your head is.” His phone lit up with a text from Nabalungi, when did she speak to Kevin?! 

He rang her immediately, bracing himself for the noise that would no doubt cause his brain to explode. 

“Hi Kevin!” she answered happily. 

“What do you want?” He replied grumpily. 

“You phoned me first you plonker”. 

“Only because you texted me!” he shouted, wincing and regretting phoning her in the first place. He sighed. “When did you speak to Kevin?” 

“I didn’t,” she replied bluntly, “I spoke to Arnold, and he spoke to Kevin. He said you invited him out for a drink, which you clearly don’t remember,” she laughed. 

“Did I?” Blimey, he thought, drunk words really are sober thoughts. 

“Yes, and you started dancing.” 

“Of course I did, well thank you for that little reminder. I’ll see you later.” He hung up and threw his phone onto the bedside table. 

Not remembering falling asleep, he woke up at noon and finally dragged himself out of bed for some food and coffee, lots of coffee. 

After a very long journey to the theatre later that afternoon, he was doing his best to avoid Kevin as much as possible, worried he did something else extremely embarrassing. 

Beelining his way to his dressing room, he sat down and put his head in his hands, exhaling loudly. Would his sober self actually have to find the courage to ask Kevin out, something he’d been dreaming of doing every since he first met him?

Interrupting his thoughts, someone knocked on the door. Not lifting his head, he replied “yep”, and the mystery knocker entered. 

“Connor”, it was Arnold. 

“Erm, hi?” he replied nervously. He looked angry. 

“I heard you asked out my friend?” 

Connor fiddled with the hem of his jumper, looking down. 

“Well, drunk me did, I didn’t remember until this morning after Naba reminded me”.

“Oh, so you don’t actually want to go out with him?” Arnold said accusatorily, crossing his arms. 

“No, no I do, it’s just I don’t think sober me actually has the courage to go out with him.” 

“Rubbish, he won’t shut up about you, so just do it! Just make sure you don’t hurt him, or you’ll have me to deal with!” Arnold said with a straight face, leaving his dressing room and making his way back to front of house. 

“I never would,” Connor whispered to himself.

He had decided. He was going to ask out Kevin before the show. Before giving himself time to stop his legs from moving, they carried him down to the wings. 

Kevin was checking all the props were where they were supposed to be, bopping to whatever song was playing onstage. 

Connor took a deep breath. 

“Um, Kevin?” he said, prompting Kevin to turn around and hit his head on a shelf. 

“Ow!” Kevin rubbed his head and winced at the pain. 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Connor rushed over to check he was okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, what can I help you with?” Kevin laughed, turning slightly red at how close Connor was to him. 

“Let’s get you sat down. I don’t want you doing yourself any more damage!” Connor genuinely seemed concerned, which didn’t exactly put Kevin at ease. 

“Connor,” he laughed, “I’m fine, what did you want?” He refused to be moved. 

“Oh, um, nothing, I can’t remember now anyway.” Connor brushed it off as nothing, when he definitely didn’t want it to be nothing. 

“Come on, you didn’t just cause me great injury for nothing! Tell me,” Kevin replied, only hoping that he would ask what he desperately wanted him to ask. 

“Honestly, it probably wasn’t worth your injury anyway,” he shrugged, and began to make his way slowly to his dressing room. He’d missed his chance, and he started to internally scream at himself. WHAT AN IDIOT. 

“Was it about that drink?” Kevin shouted, hoping for him to hear. 

“Oh, um, yeah, it was, like I said it doesn’t matter…”

“Will you please stop talking!” Kevin shouted again, willing to be granted a drink with him. “Connor, I’m not going to let you brush this off as nothing!” he laughed. 

Connor blushed. “I’m sorry, I thought you might not want to go out with me since I made you hit your head,” he laughed as well, and they both giggled hysterically. 

“It’s just payback for what I did to you on opening night.” Kevin replied timidly, looking at Connor through the hair that covered his eyes. 

“Then it’s a date. Tonight, after the show?” 

Kevin nodded eagerly, and Connor went back to his dressing room. He remained in disbelief, and would do so until he walked towards Kevin to go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means the world!   
> I hope you're all doing okay! x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Book of Mormon work, I hope you all like it!   
> Any comments/kudos are much appreciated.   
> Much love to you all, stay safe x


End file.
